Celos
by Cassiopeia-says
Summary: Noah se da cuenta de que no es el único en notar el atractivo de Kurt.


- Creo que esta camisa combinaría con mis pantalones D&G. Aunque el color no me convence totalmente…

_Aburrido_

-Quizá si hubiera una en dos o tres tonos más oscuros…

_Aburrido. Aburrido. Aburrido._

- Pero entonces me haría ver demasiado pálido. ¿Tú qué opinas?

_A.B.U.R…_

- ¿Noah?

_Esperen, ¿Se escribe con una o dos Rs?_

-¡Noah!

_Joder._

Puck sabía que Kurt le había estado hablando todo este tiempo, y que ahora le exigía algún tipo de respuesta. Pero no había escuchado nada. Nada de nada. Y su compañero parecía sospechar.

-Pues… Los gorros de lana arruinarían tu peinado

_Respuesta equivocada._ Lo supo al ver la mirada acusadora del otro.

- ¡No me has estado escuchando! Dios… ni siquiera sé por qué acepté que vinieras.

La verdad es que Puck tampoco tenía idea de por qué estaba allí. Odiaba ir de compras, pero la idea de acompañar a Kurt se le había antojado inesperadamente agradable, y el otro no pudo negar su ofrecimiento de acompañarle.

El menor volvió a su tarea de revolver la ropa que había en esa tienda. La décimo tercera que visitaban, para ser exactos.

- No puedo encontrar mi talla…

Noah observó la prenda que había elegido Kurt. Eran unos simples pantalones blancos, pero seguramente debían de costar una fortuna.

El soprano llamó a uno de los empleados, para que pudiera ayudarlo con su compra. El chico que se acercó aparentaba unos años más que ellos. Kurt no pareció prestarle atención, al contrario de Noah.  
_  
Genial, otro afeminado más._

-Quisiera uno de estos pantalones en una talla más grande, por favor.

¡Esperen! ¿Acababa ese chico de mirar a Kurt de _esa _manera?

-Tenemos uno en bodega. Aunque… creo que esta talla te quedaría muy bien. Se ajusta en los lugares… _indicados._

Y si Kurt no había mirado antes al otro muchacho, ahora sí que lo hacía. Habría que ser tonto para no percatarse del tono usado en aquella frase, y Hummel no era tan ingenuo como parecía.

-S-Sí, creo que… que me probaré estos. – Y lo miró. No de cualquier manera. Más bien fue un escaneo completo del cuerpo de aquel empleado. De arriba hacia abajo, de abajo hacia arriba. El otro chico parecía estar seguro de su atractivo, confiando en que lo que el otro veía iba a ser de su agrado.

-Los probadores están por la izquierda – Al terminar la frase, el desconocido le dedicó una sonrisa a Hummel, ignorando completamente la presencia del mohicano en la escena.

_Joder, lo voy a matar_

-Gr-Gracias – Y al parecer, su compañero no era inmune a sus encantos; estaba completamente rojo.

Kurt se fue rápidamente, dejándolo solo con aquél idiota. Esperó unos segundos antes de seguir al soprano, sin olvidarse antes de dedicarle una mirada asesina al empleado, esperando que entendiera su amenaza.

Abrió sin pedir permiso la cortina que cubría el cubículo en el cual estaba el ex-pateador, encontrándolo con los blancos pantalones ya puestos.  
Tuvo que admitir que aquel dependiente había estado en lo correcto: aquella talla le iba _muy bien. _Desde el lugar en donde estaba, podía obtener una grandiosa vista de su trasero.

Antes de que Kurt pudiera reaccionar, Noah lo acorraló contra el espejo que había en una de las paredes del pequeño lugar.

-¿Qu...? ¡Puck!

-Te has portado muy mal hoy, Hummel. Creo que mereces un pequeño escarmiento- Y si Kurt se sorprendió de que Noah supiera lo que significaba escarmiento, no lo demostró.

- N-no sé de qué me hablas…- Joder, si el chiquillo seguía suspirando de esa manera, Puckerman no podría controlarse por mucho tiempo más.

-No creas que no me di cuenta de cómo te miraba aquel chico. No soy un tonto.

Noah atacó el cuello del menor con su boca, recorriendo cada trozo de piel hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja. A pesar de estar dado vuelta, podía ver el rostro de Kurt en el espejo. Lo que vio en su expresión no hizo más que acelerar su pulso, y ya no pudo pensar en nada más que en tener al otro allí, entre sus brazos.

Casi con desesperación y torpeza dirigió sus manos hasta la cremallera del otro, en donde se podía notar un ligero bulto. Al instante sintió como el soprano se tensaba.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Tú qué crees? – Usó uno de sus sonrisas seductoras, confiando en que el otro caería rendido ante sus encantos.

Una vez desabrochado el pantalón, Noah metió una de sus manos dentro de los calzoncillos de Kurt, logrando arrancarle suspiros.

-Dios, Noah… No podemos… aquí

-Oh, claro que sí…

Y después de eso ya nada de lo que dijeron tuvo sentido. Puck se dedicó a masturbar a Kurt, sintiendo su propia erección presionar contra sus pantalones; el único alivio que encontraba era frotarse contra la ajustada prenda del menor.  
El aliento de Kurt lograba crear una mancha de vapor en el espejo, a pesar de que trataba de cerrar su boca para no hacer mucho ruido. Muy por el contrario, Puck no tenía ningún control sobre sus gemidos. No le importaba que todos lo escucharan. Es más, deseaba que lo hicieran, en especial el empleado que había osado coquetear con _su _chico.

Con unas últimas sacudidas de su mano sintió como Kurt se corría, manchando el espejo y los pantalones. Noah sólo necesitó ver su cara de éxtasis y sus labios blancos por la fuerza con la que se contenía para correrse unos segundos después.

-Sólo para que te quede claro, Hummel: eres mío – Murmuró. Le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello antes de apartarse y verlo sacarse los pantalones. En el rostro de Kurt se dibujó una expresión de desagrado.

-¡Joder, he manchado el pantalón! Ahora tendré que comprarlo…

-Por mí está bien – Comentó de manera despreocupada. Después de todo, aquellos pantalones le habían gustado bastante - pero sólo puedes usarlos conmigo. ¿Entendido?

* * *

La verdad es que no tenía pensado publicar este fic x) antes no me gustaba, pero luego lo cambié un poco y me pareció que podía ver la luz. Así que aquí está. Ta-dah!

Reviews=Lovelovelove


End file.
